


This Will Be Our Year

by SmileAndASong



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel
Genre: AA Stony is the purest and gayest of them all, Canon Rewrite, Family Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Past Relationship(s), Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileAndASong/pseuds/SmileAndASong
Summary: Tony Stark questions why Steve Rogers did not go back to 1949 to be with Peggy Carter when given the chance.





	This Will Be Our Year

**Author's Note:**

> So this is more or less a gayer re-write of thee episode "New Year's Resolution" from season four of Avengers Assemble. If you haven't seen the episode, here's a quick summary: Peggy and Howard Stark circa 1949 are sent from the past to the present. Kang the Conqueror is also trying to eliminate Tony or Howard in order to prevent Arno Stark from being born, whom he is actively fighting in the future. Arno Stark in the Avengers Assemble universe is a descendant of Howard and Tony from the future. He has an Iron Man suit as well.
> 
> The episode ends with Tony re-opening the portal to send Howard and Peggy back but they only have a couple of minutes to go back and it has to be before midnight. Steve offers to go back to 1949 with Peggy which is where the fic begins! Most of the dialogue from the beginning is direct quotes from the episode, just with more POV focus on Tony and his opinions, and the ending is, of course, where it gets different.
> 
> This was just some fun fluff I wanted to write! I love the dynamic of Steve and Tony in the cartoon, it is literally one of the sweetest and most supportive Stony relationships in Marvel media. I hope you enjoy this!

“There’s no reason I can’t go back with you.”

Tony knew that Steve likely hadn’t realized that his private moment with Peggy had been heard. To Steve and the others, Tony appeared so focused on opening the portal in a timely matter. Which was true, yes. But Tony Stark was also a master multitasker, and one of his ears was practically always listening for Steve exclusively. Even if the entire time-stream was at the risk of being destroyed, even if the world was coming to an end, Tony was always listening for Steve Rogers. So when he heard Steve /consider/ to go back, Tony felt anger and hurt overtake him.

“I’d like that.” He heard Peggy say, to which Tony nearly stopped what he was doing to tell Steve and Peggy what a horrible idea that was. Because this wasn’t just about losing Steve, not-so-secret love of his life, this would likely have catastrophic effects on the time-stream. Tony Stark had dealt with enough time altering beings and seen enough Back to the Future films to know that Steve going back in time was a bad idea.

“Well then, should I-” Steve began, but before Tony could cut him off and tell him that he certainly should /not/, Peggy beat him to it.

“No. You belong in this century. You’ve become a modern Avenger, and they need you.” Tony sighed in relief at Peggy’s words. And look at that! The portal was ready as well. He watched a satisfied grin form on his father’s face, for both the satisfaction of opening the portal and at his son as well. Tony couldn’t help but return it as well.

“We got it!” Both Starks said in unison as the portal opened. Tony glanced in the direction of Steve and Peggy once again, trying to gauge Steve’s reaction to Peggy declining his offer to return to 1949 with her. He could see the sadness in his expression, the knowledge that there was going to be that same loss again, and that they could not be together. Tony was not exactly proud of how relieved he was that Steve would be staying, so the least he could do was give them a moment alone without him eavesdropping in the conversation.

But a part of him was always listening to Steve Rogers...he’d just focus in on the conversation a bit less. And there was someone else that he needed to direct his attention toward, someone that he never expected to form such a unique bond with this New Year’s. His father. 1949 Howard Stark was extremely different than the Howard that Tony knew to be his father, he was younger and less jaded by the world around him. And he seemed so happy. It was strange and unfamiliar for Tony.

“Well this has been some kind of day. I found out that I’ll...that I’ll someday have a son - and he’s a chip off the old block.” Tony watched Howard’s hand go on his armored shoulder. Despite the thick layer of protection from his armor, he could still feel the touch, and the odd lingering sting of it. To hear his father compliment him, to hear him feel proud of him...it was not something that Tony was used to. Not that Howard had /never/ expressed pride in him growing up but those moments were far and few between.

Tony thought about what to do in the fleeting moments he had left with his father. Did he tell Howard how much hearing that meant to him? And how he needed to hear more words of encouragement as a child? No. There was no point in doing so, Howard wasn’t going to have any memory of this encounter, of him or Steve. Why bother placing emotion where it didn’t need to be? He looked down, his expression sad yet accepting. There was no changing the future...and his present was pretty damn good, all things considering.

“You won’t remember any of this when you get back,” Tony spoke, but it felt more so of a reminder to himself than to Howard.

“Who wants to know their future? I wanna be surprised when it happens,” Howard said with a grin. Howard looked over his shoulder and let out a sigh. “I guess I can’t stay, but this can. You take care of her.” He gestured to the car behind him that he and Peggy had been driving when they traveled through the portal. Howard pulled out the keys to said car from his pocket and tossed them to Tony. "And I don’t mean fix her up with any gadgets and gizmos...some things are perfect just the way they are.”

Tony caught the keys and he smiled at his father, nodding in thanks. It would be a nice reminder of a pleasant memory he had of his father...even if the circumstances were strange. He needed more or those pleasant memories, because often times, the bad memories tended to block the good memories that he had. Howard Stark was not a perfect man or a perfect father, but he was still Tony's father, and there was plenty of good in him.

Tony had nearly forgotten about the urgency of the situation to get Peggy and Howard back, far too distracted by the emotional and jealous moments. When did he become such a sap anyway? But, as if on cue, a portal opened from the sky and out came Kang, which was actually just what they all needed to get back on track. It would be easy to stay lost in these conversations forever, but time was of the essence.

Tony reacted quickly, and prepared for another fight, beginning to power his armor back up. But the time never came. Someone else came out of the portal to stop Kang before he even had the chance to truly react.

“Arno Stark…” Tony mumbled as he watched the /other/ armored Stark appear and drag Kang back into the portal.

"Curse you, Stark!" Was the last they heard of Kang before he was gone, disappearing as fast as he had appeared. The two were off to go and fight in another place and another time.

Despite the brevity of the appearance, Tony was left lost in thought about the other Stark. Arno Stark...his descendant, meaning he had a kid in the future. God. Tony didn’t want to even /think/ about the possibility of him having a kid or multiple kids for the matter, especially when there was the obvious factor of just how that would affect his budding relationship with Steve. Did they never end up together? Did they break up? Did they adopt a child together? The possibilities were endless.

Perhaps his father had said it best: _“Who want to know their future? I want to be surprised when it happens.”_ And yeah, maybe that was how he should be looking at it. People went crazy worrying over and trying to change the future, Kang was truly lost in time because of his obsession with trying to change his present, and Tony really didn't want to end up like that. Tony was a futurist. He didn't worry about the past and wait anxiously for the future, he created it himself. He was the one in control. 

“No time left, Peg!” Howard Stark said as he moved toward the portal. It seemed that the appearance of Kang served as a good reminder to Howard that they /really/ needed to get moving and head back.

Tony watched his father prepare to return back to 1949. Howard looked back at Tony and nodded curtly before he stepped into the portal. That was about the goodbye he expected from his father, it was stiff but still with some sentimental. Anything else would have felt too strange.

Tony directed his focus back to Peggy and Steve. He hadn’t been actively listening to them after Peggy had convinced Steve he needed to stay, but he had heard bits and pieces. From what he had heard, the decision had not changed, and that Steve was going to be staying in the present. That was all that matted to Tony. Tony then realized this was likely going to be the last time that Steve saw Peggy. The temptation to watch the two was strong but Tony ignored it, Steve needed this moment alone with her. He turned his attention back to the body and focused on holding the portal open.

Despite his eyes being on the portal, Tony could still see Steve and Peggy out of the corner of his eye. He then forced himself to shut his eyes altogether. All he hoped was that when he opened them, the portal would be gone and Steve would remain. He hoped Steve would not impulsively jump in after Peggy, because impulsive was practically synonymous with Steve Rogers. Though Peggy had lost Steve for an entire lifetime, Tony didn’t want to be the one to lose Steve this time around. It was selfish, but he needed Steve. The world needed him.

“Don’t forget me Captain…” He heard Peggy say along with the sound of the portal shutting.

Tony opened his eyes again. Immediately, he turned to where the portal had been, and was greeted with a feeling of relief when he saw Steve still standing in the present. He studied Steve’s expression for a moment. It was a strange one to see on him. He was smiling, but there was hurt and loss in his eyes, and in his hand was Peggy’s hat. Tony stood up and walked over to stand beside Steve. Steve turned to him, the hurt in his eyes was gone as he smiled at Tony, one of the same smiles that had brightened Tony’s days since they first met. Though Tony knew the hurt was still there even if he was not showing it, Steve was likely trying to mask it. Tony knew Steve well enough to know that he hated others worrying about him. And people thought /Tony/ was the one to build walls.

“Wish there was some way to know if they made it back alright…” Tony said, figuring it be best to say something casual given the emotional conversations that just took place. As he spoke, he felt his armor that had previously disappeared when the time-stream began to fail return to his arm. 

“Well how’s that for proof?” Steve stated, his gaze fixated on the hat in his hands. Tony stood beside Steve in silence, but was horribly tempted with a desire to ask more about what had just transpired. Because if anything, the fact that Steve had been so willing to leave with Peggy made Tony realize that maybe he needed to be a little more transparent with him. If Steve had known that Tony was in love with him, would he have even considered going to the past with his former girlfriend? 

“I can’t believe you didn’t kiss her,” Tony said with a smirk. At least, he assumed Steve didn't kiss her, his eyes had been closed after all. “Come on, Cap, it’s New Year’s! Every girl wants a kiss from her man on New Year’s.”

Steve chuckled. “Well technically, Tony, she went back before midnight. So it wouldn’t have been a New Year’s kiss," Steve explained but he did let out a sigh, dropping his emotional barrier for a moment. “Believe me, the thought crossed my mind...a lot of thoughts crossed my mind.”

“You wanted to go back with her and my father, didn’t you?” Tony asked in a gentle tone of voice. Steve hesitated but he nodded.

“I did, Tony. I considered it. I almost acted upon it. I just...never in a million years would I have thought I’d have the /choice/ to go back and be with her, to even see her again, that’s pretty damn tempting,” Steve began. But then there it was, that smile. And a hand that slid on his armored shoulder, coincidentally the same spot where Howard had earlier. “But I’ve got too much good going for me in this century, Peggy even said so herself. I’m an Avenger and you can’t just ignore that. I could never leave the team and you behind.”

God. Steve just made it so easy to fall in love with him. Tony nodded. “Peggy would have wanted it this way, I saw the way she looked at you. She just looked so proud of you.”

“And your father, Tony. He looked so proud of you," Steve turned to the car behind them. “And he even left something for you to remember him by.”

“He gave me something else too, y’know. They both did,” Tony said, moving a bit closer to Steve. “Time. Extra time spent with the people you love is the best gift of all.”

“Yeah, I’m sure it was nice to get to spend some extra time with your father,” Steve said, seemingly not picking up what Tony was getting at.

Tony frowned. Maybe this was why their relationship had not advanced further. He had to be more overt even if it was not what he typically did. Who knew how many more lovers from the past, present, or future could come for Steve? He had slept on his feelings for long enough.

“And there’s...plenty of time to spend with the people I love in my present as well. Maybe I’ll make that my New Year’s Resolution,” Tony explained. “Stopping world hunger was probably a bit too over ambitious for last year, but I came pretty close.”

“You did a good thing, Tony. Lots more people had full bellies because of you,” Steve looked at Tony with that famous proud expression, he never let Tony belittle himself, he was always the biggest cheerleader. “And besides, at least you accomplished something. I slacked on my New Year’s resolution all together last year, so I’m going to have to give it another go this year.”

“Oh yeah? What was it?” Tony asked curiously. Steve smiled at him and this time he was the one to move closer. He looked Tony in the eye.

“Finally telling the man I love how I feel about him...and moving on from my feelings for Peggy,” Steve began as he looked down. “Even though I knew it was impossible that I’d see her again, I just couldn’t give her up. But now...I finally got that closure I needed. Peggy is happy and wants me to be here. And now I know this is where I truly belong. Here. And hopefully with you, Tony.”

Tony really wished there was some way for him to thank Peggy. He had been so jealous and so petty toward her. Internally, but still, not nice thoughts. But she was the one who made Steve realize that this was where he belonged. That he and Tony should be together. Maybe inventing a time machine needed to become a higher priority. “Peggy Carter is a smart lady, who am I to argue with her? Because we want you here too, Steve. The Avengers need you, the world needs you. And I...I need you too,” Tony said, looking at Steve fondly. “Don’t expect me to say that again, my ego won’t allow it.”

Steve chuckled. “Well, we wouldn’t want that now would we? You know I’m the first one to donate to the ‘feed-Tony’s-ego-cause’.”

“I’ll make you a t-shirt that says that. Consider it a late Christmas present,” Tony laughed with Steve, his arms sliding around the other's waist. A part of him wished the armor was off, but it also felt kind of appropriate. Iron Man and Captain America were what brought them together in the first place. And The Avengers. And of course, Peggy Carter. “Maybe I can start on my New Year’s resolution right about now. Spend more time with the people I love. With the man I love.”

“You said it yourself, Tony. Everyone wants a New Year’s kiss.” Steve wrapped his arms around the other, armor and all. “And we’re gonna start this year off right, Tony. This will be our year. Together.”

“Happy New Year, Cap.”

“Happy New Year, Tony.”

Steve leaned in and kissed Tony deeply. It began to snow around them and the distant cheers from the parties in the city could be heard. But there was no party, nowhere else in the entire time-stream that Tony would rather be than spending his first moments of the New Year with Steve.


End file.
